


Tonight You're Perfect

by Faiktra



Category: Naruto
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, They're in love Binch!!, Trans Hatake Kakashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 10:31:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15410979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faiktra/pseuds/Faiktra
Summary: Kakashi has some Emotions in regards to Gai which he is dealing with like a mature adult (Not) and then Gai askes him to go away to the beach together.Inspired by some art by Glassesblu.





	Tonight You're Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> The link for that sweet art yall 
> 
> http://glassesblu.tumblr.com/post/175821034379/very-happy-to-participate-in-narutogiftexchange
> 
> join me on the sinking ship that is tumblr @ashayam-faiktra

They don't get a whole lot of vacation time. Shinobi in general don't, but especially when said shinobi are as famous and high ranking as Kakashi and Gai are. They get a week off each year, if there are no extenuating circumstances that demand their attention. Circumstances like a war, for example.

Even when they do have time off, Kakashi usually doesn't take it. He may not do anything to change his lazy public persona, but his mental health doesn't do super great when left to his own devices for a whole week.

Depression is a bitch.

Gai doesn't seem to take his either, that Kakashi's noticed (and he does notice a lot about Gai) so he doesn't feel too out of place. Actually, now that he's thought about it, he can't think of any shinobi that actually used their week. They were a little too fucked up to willingly relax.

PTSD's a bitch, too.

PTSD that he knows Gai possesses. So his surprise is understandable when Gai suggests that not only should they take their week but that they should go to the beach for a week. A suggestion that Gai just made. In the middle of game night. Like it wasn't a big deal.

Kakashi's character gets launched into oblivion on the screen as he sits on the couch and superstitiously stares at Gai from the corner of his eye. He absolutely does not have a minor meltdown over something Gai said so nonchalantly.

Anxiety thy name is bitch.

The round ends with Gai's enthusiastic victory and the hearty slap Kakashi takes to the shoulder is enough to jolt him into action. "Sure." He grunts out in between taking sips of cheap beer, keeping his eyes fixated on the tv.

"Sure what, Rival? I know it is not Hip or Cool but you really must elucidate." Kakashi leans out of the way of sloshing alcohol as Gai gestures wildly. He takes in a shuddering breath and hides his nerves in another sip of beer.

"Sure, let's go on vacation. Together."

Gai blinks at him, momentarily silent, before lighting up (more than usual) and tugging Kakashi into a tight hug. Kakashi lets the tension drain from his shoulders as he's held gently, always so gently, against Gai's chest. "Oh, I am so glad, Rival! A good shinobi needs their rest if they hope to maintain their Youth!" Kakashi expertly tunes him out and just feels the vibrations that rumble against his cheek from Gai's throat. If he happens to fall asleep cradled there, who can blame him.

\----------

They don't actually have time for their unprecedented vacation for another month (ah the joys of herding angsty children) so when Kakashi and Gai are finally standing by the gate with their students clustered around them Kakashi has mostly managed to forget that he's going to be alone with a shirtless Gai for a whole week.

Mostly.

Lee and Gai exchange tearful goodbyes before Gai yanks all 3 of his students in for what is surely bone crushing affection. Kakashi gives Naruto a quick noogie when the kid starts pouting and taps Gai's shoulder to try and wrap up the waterworks. Gai sighs dramatically and releases his barely breathing kids, leaning back to sling an arm over Kakashi's shoulders. Kakashi ignores Sakura's knowing smirk when Gai squeezes him closer.

Students are a bitch.

He also ignores her raised eyebrows when she absolutely doesn't catch him watching Gai's muscles flex as he hoists their packs.

The kids shout one last goodbye at them as cross through the gate and disappear from view.

And suddenly he is completely alone with Gai. With no obligations, no dangers, no reason what so ever to not to grab the collar of that horrible(incredible) green jumpsuit and reel Gai in and kis--

Kakashi launches himself into the trees, leaving Gai and those treacherous thoughts scrambling behind him.

\---------

The trek to the beach town they're staying in is relatively uneventful, except for the rather large turtle Gai insisted on 'saving'. The turtle, since named Emi, did provide Kakashi with a suitable excuse to summon his pack.  
For emotional support, of course.

The dogs had been all too happy to race around on the secluded beach behind their little house, although Pakkun had been making some choice comments that was tempting Kakashi into dismissing him.

What did he know anyway, it's not like he had known Kakashi for almost as long as Gai had. Dark eyes watch him sprawl out on the sand in his good binder and the swim trunks that happened to make his thighs look nice.

Being a dog owner is a bitch.

Kakashi has just flipped the page of his book when he hears the back door bang open and a flurry of activity that is unmistakably his Rival. There's suddenly a shadow blocking his light but he keeps his eyes glued to the text. NotthespeedonotthespeedonotthespeedoPleasethespeedo.

"Rival! We did not come all this way just for you to read those dirty books! You could do that back home!" Kakashi finally lets his gaze slide upwards to where Gai is looming over him. Not in the speedo, but rather a white tshirt that was doing Things for Gai's chest and obnoxiously red shorts. Lord have mercy on Kakashi's poor soul.

Brushing aside the fluttering in his chest, Kakashi feigns indifference and turns the next page in Icha-Icha. "This is how I relax, Gai." The shape above him let's out an exasperated huff before darting out and pulling the book from his hands. Kakashi rolls his head up lazily to where Gai is triumphantly brandishing his first layer of defense.

"I was reading that."

"Come on now, Rival! I propose a challenge...a race across the beach to that oddly shaped rock over there!" Kakashi let his gaze track over Gai's stretched out arm to where he was pointing and let out a groan. "Unless you would like to forfeit," Gai added glancing down at Kakashi, big eyes full of mischief, "You are only down two points."

Competitiveness was a bitch.

Kakashi groaned again but still hoisted himself to his feet and weaved around the dogs, who were wiggling around in excitement with the prospect of running. Gai let out a whoop and moved to join him, placing his hand on the pole of their umbrella.

"First one to touch the rock?" Kakashi questioned, shifting his stance in the sand. Gai flashed him a blinding smile and thumbs up. Breathing slowly out through his mask, Kakashi rolled his shoulders and zeroed in on the rock about 80 meters in front of them.  
"3, 2...1!"

They were both bursting across the sand before the word was fully out of his mouth. His pack raced beside them, barking and yipping happily. He risked a glance back and saw Emi riding on Bull's head and couldn't help the laughter that bubbled up.

"This is a serious matter, Rival!" Gai panted at him but Kakashi just grinned back and pushed himself to pull ahead of Gai. He watched with glee as it lit the fire in Gai's eyes. God, but it was unfair how gorgeous Gai looked like this. Smiling at him like Kakashi was something precious. Kakashi let his eyes rake over Gai's form, taking in every detail he could with his sharingan covered. He would memorize how it felt to be the source of Gai's joy even if it killed him. Which it probably would, but what a way to go.

All too soon Kakashi has to stretch out and slap his palm onto the hard surface of the rock, effectively ending the race and the chance to freely look at Gai.

Except .

Gai must have miscalculated his spacing because when his hand made contact with the rock it was millimeters from Kakashi's. And his speed brought them chest to chest and oh.

The dogs raced on past them, enchanted by a group of seagulls scavenging by the water's edge. Kakashi could distantly hear their barking over the roar of his heart beat and oh.

Gai was right there, their noses almost brushing, chests heaving in synch and Gai had such beautiful eyes and--

"Rival?"

And there was no way he was being offered what it felt like Gai was offering him. There's absolutely no way sweet, kind, handsome, strong, loyal Gai was offering to..to--

"Kakashi?"

Gai shifted minutely closer and let his spare hand inch up to cup Kakashi's cheek gently, always so gently and oh.

Keeping his gaze locked on Gai's, Kakashi reached a shaking hand up, first to grip Gai's tightly and then to tug his mask down. Finally, Kakashi tilted his jaw up to press his lips to Gai's and Oh. He squeaked softly when Gai's hand left the rock to wrap around his waist and then again way less softly as Gai backed them up against the hard surface. Kakashi wove a hand into Gai's hair and used it to tug Gai even closer, angling his head to deepen the kiss.

Far too soon for his liking, Gai broke the kiss to lean his forehead against Kakashi's, thumb stroking smoothly over his cheek.

"Is this okay?"

Kakashi huffed a laugh and nuzzled his nose against Gai's. Ridiculous, sweet man. "Yes."

Being in love was a bitch.

 

 


End file.
